The Werehog of Notre Dame
by fluffy11cat
Summary: Sonic being raised buy Scourge, looked up in a bell tower and turns into a best at night. Sonic doesn't believe that his Scourge is his son. He has Manic and Sonia with him, but he still fells loony some times. He later met a cat named Blaze, A fox named Tails, and a girl that takes care of him. Will Sonic stay here all his life? Or will he get out? Will he stay a best? some Sonamy
1. Chapter 1: the Prologue

**Chapter 1: the Prologue**

There was this place known as Notre Dame. It was a beautiful place with wonderful rulers. The rulers were Queen Aleena and king Dash. They had they had three wonderful kids, that would take their place someday. There was this other boy, who didn't want to deal with it all. He was an orphan, his parents didn't even like him. His parents just dumped him, because he was a jerk. The boy's name was Scourge the hedgehog. Scourge wanted a change, so he came up with an idea. That idea was to kill the rulers and make him king. The Queen and King were aware of this, because the Oracle told them. The king decides to take the kids to a safe place, while the Queen went into hiding. That's what they did.

I The king took the kids, to find a good home (the kids were in a basket). But scourge, spotted him and ran after him. Scourge caught him and grabbed him. The king drop the kids when Scrooge grabbed him. The kids started to get worried and cried. Scrooge asked the king, "where's your wife?!" The King struggled out of Scourge grip and said, "SHE'S GONE! Not any use to you now!" Scourge smiles and stabs a knife into the king's throat, and retrieves it back. Scourge dropped the king and leaves him to his death. The kids cried more from their dead dad on the ground.

Scourge was going to kill them as well but something stopped him. That's something was a male person that makes potions. "Wasn't the deal Scourge! I never agree to kill the Queens kids" Scourge did what do you want me to expression. "I know it wasn't. I was wasting time, till you showed up. What took you so long anyway?" This male person looked down. "Sorry something just came up and I …." he was cut off by Scourge. "It doesn't matter, your here now. You bring what I asked for?" The male figure shake his head for yes. He brought out the potions and explained. "Yes I do. The blue bottle is for the blue baby hedgehog to drink. The two other babies, will drink the red one when you find a place to hide them."

This male person left, and Scourge did as told. Scourge try to give the blue baby hedgehog the blue bottle, but the blue hedgehog refused to drink it. Scourge got really frustrated. "Come on, drink it already!" Scourge grew tired of this and push the blue bottle into the young little hedgehog's mouth. The baby finally drink it. After he drank it, he turned into a werehog. It was night time when this was all happening, after the king died. After the blue hedgehog turned into a werehog, all the babies fell asleep.

There was a figure watching. This figure saw everything to the king's death from the blue hedgehog baby turning into a werehog. The figure almost took the babies when the king drop them, but wasn't fast enough to do so. So the figure watch the whole thing, and not come out of where it was hiding.  
Scourge looked at the kids and then looked around for the perfect hiding spot. He then came up with the bell tower, and took the kids there.

Once Scourge got in the bell tower in a good place, he set the kids down. He takes the blue hedgehog baby out of the basket. Scourge then notice a piece of paper that had the kids' names on it. Scrooge then now knew what to call them by. The babies name were Sonic, Manic, and Sonia.

Scourge takes out the red bottle and gives it to Manic and Sonia. It was easier to give Manic and Sonia the potion, then it was for Sonic. That in part because, they were a sleep. When manic and Sonia finished drinking the red bottle, they turn into stone statues. Scourge like this, so he put them outside for more decoration of the bell tower. Scrooge thought they weren't a live any more so he didn't care about them.

* * *

**So here's my Sonic Notre Dame story. This is my fist sonic story basted of a movie. Pleas give feed back. Do you like and want more? Just to let you that finger that watch the hole thing isn't Queen Aleena.**

**Sonic belongs to SAGA**  
**Oracle, Queen Aleena, Sonia, and Manic belong to DIC **  
**Scourge belongs to Archie**  
**King Dash I guess belongs to me**


	2. Chapter 2: The Tower

**Chapter 2: The Tower**.

Now in present day, Sonic look out below the bell tower. Sonic really didn't like his life, being stuck in a bell tower with nothing to do and turn into a beast at night. Every citizen gets spooked by the howl he does every night after he transforms into the beast. Scourge only visits during the day. So when Sonic was a kid, Scourge didn't come to see Sonic. Sonic always had a feeling Scourge was hiding something from him.

Manic and Sonia comes to Sonic and try to make him feel better. Sonia ask if Sonic was ok. "How can I? We never get to leave this place. I feel Scourge is hiding something. He doesn't even like you guys." Sonic was going to cry but holed it back. Sonia look at Sonic with concern in her eyes. "What makes you say that? He raised us as his own children." Sonic gave I doubt that look on his face. "What makes you so shore? He treats you guys like dirt. It's like he knows your there, but acts like you're not there. I feel like this is his fault." Sonic said this really disappoint that they don't feel the same way. Manic and Sonia felt bad for Sonic, So Manic tried to cheer him up.

"So Sonic, want to go exploring this place? You never know what we might find. Or do some sing?" Sonic not up for the first suggestion, they did that like a hundred times. But singing, he didn't sing much, because he wasn't happy. He still wasn't happy but it might make him feel beater. As Sonic was going to say yes for singing Scourge came in.

Scourge came upstairs to talk to Sonic. He pushed Sonia and Manic out of the way. Sonic was like stop doing that! But Scourge didn't care. Scourge talked to Sonic, "Sonic. Do you want to come to the party? If you want to, you can." Sonic looked shocked and confused. "Why now? Why not before? Why are you being nice all of the sudden?" Scourge didn't want to answer, but said, "Well I'm going now. If you want to come, just go."

Then Sonic put out his hand for him to stop. "Wait! Can Manic and Sonia come too?" Scourge looks at Sonic like he must be joking. "You can't be serious Sonic!?" Sonic cross his arms with a serious face. "Yes I am serious. Why can't they come? They have as much a right as I do!" Scourge look to Sonic in an annoyed way. "Sonic, there stone, STONE CAN'T MOVE!" What do want to do carry them there?" Then Scourge left frustrated.

Sonic then looked to Manic and Sonia sad. Sonic told them sorry. Manic and Sonia looked up to him. They told him they that he should go and have a fun time. Then Sonic was like what about you guys? They told they'll be find, go have a good time. Sonic then hesitated, but then went to the front door with his speed. Looked back one more time to say good bye then went.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fox

**Chapter 3: The Fox**

Sonic felt good to feel the wind of the breeze on his blue fur. Sonic then looked around and bummed into a purple cat. She said sorry first. Then Sonic look at her and asked what her name was. She then told him that it was Blaze. Then Sonic introduce his self in his signature way.

Then they walked more towards the party. Sonic explain how he was raised in the bell tower or more less buy his self. Then Blaze told him that home she had, and that she had to give it to Scourge. That made Sonic believe that he was right there is something wrong with Scourge. Then asked where she was living now. She told him with some friends. They then made it to the party then Blaze left Sonic. He asked where she was going. She told him that she was going with some of her friends.

Then Sonic was alone again for now. Then this fox was getting made by fool by Scourge. Then Sonic ran up to the stage and told Scourge to stop this. When he ran past Amy, Amy was then staring at him.

"Why do you even care Sonic? You should be on my side." Scourge said smiling. Sonic look to him with total hate. "Why embarrass this kid? He did nothing to you, to deserve this!" The foxed look up at Sonic when he said that and Scourge pushed him back down. "Sonic, I'm you father, obey me!" The crowd stood there stock for what they heard. Sonic didn't listen to the crowd or Scourge. "I never call you anything besides Scourge! You're nothing but that! You probably not even my real parent anyway! Scourge was furious when he heard this. It was true but he didn't want whole city to know. "Sonic! STOP THIS NONSENSE!" Sonic wasn't going to let it go that easy. "No, not till you tell me WHAT HE DID WRONG!" Scourge still furious about this, but he know he won't give up. "FINE! HIS A GEEK!" Sonic laughed at this that not a good reason at all. Scourge then yelled to top of his lungs. "SONIC! GO BACK HOME!" Sonic rubbed his nose like he wanted more. "Not till you let him go!" Scourge gave a sigh and said, "Fine! The kid is free to go." Then Sonic took the fox and speed back to the bell tower. 

…..

Sonic got back in the tower with the fox and went with area with Sonia and Manic. The fox slowly stood up, and thanked Sonic for saving him. Sonic then goes owe it's nothing. Then Sonic asked what his name was. Then fox told him that it was Miles Prower but his friends call him Tails.

Sonic looked at Tails, then he looked at Sonia and Manic. Then Tails looked at them, and he started examining them. "Woe, Tails what's with all the touching on Manic and Sonia? Tails then looks up then rubs his head with his hand. "Sorry, it's sort of my thing. I just never seen talking statues before." Then Sonic just waved his hand. "Oh Manic and Sonia, they always did that." Tails shakes his head. "No they haven't, they were turned into stone when they were just babies." Sonic was shock when he heard this but, so were Manic and Sonia. "What how can that be? I just thought they were always stone. How did you know that?" Tails explain he was a smart. He just figured this out with just buy examining them. He also explain that he builds planes.

Then Sonic heard that Scourge is coming back. Then Sonic says to Tails, "Tails you need to hide, now! If Scourge found out, who knows what he'll do to you!" Then Sonia and Manic hide Tails.

Scourge came in and speed right up to Sonic. Boy was he mad. "Sonic! You embarrassed me in front of the whole city! You made me look like a total fool!" Sonic smiled, "You make yourself look like a fool. You don't need me for that." Scourge wasn't going to let this go unpunished. "You won't be allowed to leave this tower anymore!" Scourge rush out and slammed the door and locked it so Sonic can't come out.

Then Tails came out. "Why is he like that to you?" Sonic shrugged his shoulders. "He has always been like that, except for this morning. I'm never was easy on him and he was never easy on me." Tails nods his head.

Then Sonia pointed out the sun. "Sonic the sun!" Sonic looks over and see the sun is setting. "Tails, you need to get out now!" Tails stood there confused. Sonic was now on his knees. "NO time to argue! Go!" Tails got closer, "No! You were there for me, now I need to be there for you!" Sonic was on the ground now. Sonia pulled Tails back. Tails didn't want to, he want to be close to his friend. Sonia was saying, "It would be better to stay back, far as possible. It would also be good to close your eyes." Tails didn't want to but Sonia insist it would be better. Tails finally did as told.

After the transformation was done Sonic let out a howl. Then Sonia told Tails he could open his eyes now. Sonic just stayed on the ground with his eyes closed. Tails was all confused were Sonic was. He didn't see him, but saw a big beast on the ground. Sonic then stood up and went to the window and look out. Sonic sigh. Tails then went to approach the beast.

Sonic just looked out the window. Tails looked at the beast. It looked sad, not mean at all. Then Tails went over to pet it. Then Sonic looked at Tails, he was surprised that he was petting him. "You're not scared of me?" Tails walked back stunned buy the voice and that the beast spoke. Then Sonic looked backed out the window. Tails then asked who are you? Sonic was hesitant to answer that. "Don't you remember me arguing with Scourge?" Tails was shocked when he answered that, his voice sound so much deeper than his normal one. "Sonic? But how?" That one Sonic couldn't really answer. "The only thing I know, is I turn into this beast every night. I don't even know how I got it in the first place." Sonic looks down at his shoes.

Tails looked at Sonic, maybe Tails could find some answers about that. Tails was going to speak but Sonic cut in. "Tails it's late you should go home." Tails looked worry on his face, but know Sonic was right. Tails did hope that he might see sonic again.

So Tails went to the front door but it was locked. Now how is he going to get out? Then a girl came in and let Tails out. She said one thing to Tails before he left and it was, "You might not want to do those experiments with Sonic. If you do, you might get yourself in a death sentence from Scourge." Then Tails left.

* * *

**So I hand a few world that I couldn't find to spell. If you see one pleas fix it.**

**Sonic, Blaze,Amy, and Tails belongs to SEGA  
Sonia and Manic belong to DIC  
Scourge belongs to Arch****  
**


	4. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: the carer**

Sonic as a werehog, walks back to Manic and Sonia, he also heard someone coming up the steps. There was a person who went up the steps and goes to Sonic, Manic, and Sonia. Manic and Sonia were glad when they saw the person. The person was a brown female cat, with black and brown hair, and hazel eyes.

"Ok, Manic and Sonia you can come down now." The cat was giggling when she said that. Sonic look at the cat with, "what are you doing here?" expression on his face. The cat looked at Sonic, then went over to him. "Sonic. I took care of you guys. Every night, from when you guys were babies."

Sonic looked at her still a little confused. Could she tell him what he wanted to know? "I thought I razed myself when it was night? Why did I not notice you before now?" The cat giggle a little. "Of cores I did, I fed you and gave you clothes, and same with Manic and Sonia. I made shore Manic and Sonia were still growing being in stone. I made shore they got what they need. You were a sleep. I didn't wake you, because I know you would ask a lot of questions that I couldn't answer." Sonic looked down after hearing that.

Manic and Sonia were saying mother to her. She liked it, but she knew it wasn't true. "So are you are mom or not?" Sonic said with his furry arms crossed, with his head up. The cat looked at him with sad eyes. "Sonic, it's a pleasure taking care of you. But sadly I'm not your mother. You may call me mother or Elizabeth." Sonic looked very disappointed about that. "Oh. Can you tell me anything about my past?" Elizabeth bit her lip after hearing that.

She knew everything from the king's death from when sonic was turned into a werehog. If she told everything to sonic, Scourge would kill her. "Sonic, I witness the whole thing, but if I told you too much Scourge would kill me." Sonic looked down when she said that. "But what I can tell you, is Manic and Sonia are your brother and sister." Sonic looked up when he heard that. "No wonder they feel so close to me." Elizabeth told him not to tell Scourge anything she told him. Sonic was like why not? She explained if not, she will die. Elizabeth gave food to them and left.

**Chapter 5: Elizabeth's Talks  
**

Elizabeth was heading home, when she saw Scourge she tried to get past without being seen. But Scourge spot her and blocked her from going anywhere.

"Where were you?" Elizabeth just faced away. "Oh let me guess you were with Sonic." Elizabeth was a bit more shock that he knew that she was there. But she still talked mad. "How did you know?" Scourge smirked at this. "You know the rules, no one is allowed out here at night." "ya right! That's not a rule! No one's out here because, there scared!" Elizabeth said still being mad at Scourge. "Are you scared to be here all out buy yourself? Or are you scared of me?" Scourge said smiling. Elizabeth gave "as if" expression on her face. "I'm not scared of you or the beast!" Scourge liked this a lot, "So what we're you doing with Sonic? You didn't tell him anything did you?!" Scourge voice got higher with that last part.

"All I did was take care of him, more than you did. I didn't spill your stupid secret." Scourge was relieved with the second part. Scourge was thinking that she was stilling his job. "I take care of Sonic just fine!" Elizabeth gave a "ya right" expression on her face. "Ya Right! You're not with Sonic at all! You keep him locked up in a stinking tower. You don't even visit him at night! Are you even scared of him? You treat him like shit! You act more like a stupid king then a father!" Scourge felt bad, he never really cared for Sonic, so Sonic didn't trust him. That ruined his plans. "How can I fix this?" Scourge hoping to fix it so no one expected anything. "You know it's kinda too late for that. But if you really did care, give sonic what you never gave him."

Elizabeth left Scourge to deal with it on his own. Then Amy came by to walk with Elizabeth. "Why did you say that to him?" Amy said a bit confused, why she would tell him that. "I honestly don't know, Amy? I guess, I felt bad that he didn't really treat Sonic fairly." Elizabeth was looking down when she said the second half, regretting tell him that. "Why are you like so close to him?" Amy asked wondering that. "I think, I'm just saving myself, from when I watched him all those years ago. He notice that I was watching him later on, he threatened to kill me if I told anyone of this."

Elizabeth was hiding something from everyone. It always annoyed her that she couldn't tell anyone. If the whole city knew, she could never be here again. So in a way Elizabeth and Scourge had something similar, they both hid something. Scourge the truth, Elizabeth a secret that can never be exposed. They were totally different though. Elizabeth would never be with Scourge.

"Elizabeth hay! Are you there?" Amy waving her hand back and forth in front of her face. "Sorry Amy." Said Elizabeth still sad. "Hey, Elizabeth lets go home." Amy said trying to cheer Elizabeth up. "Ok. And thanks for let me stay at your place for a while." Elizabeth said a bit better. "You're welcome. It's not a problem, you're like a sister to me." Amy said cheerfully. Elizabeth smiled at this and they went home.

* * *

**So I made it two chapters so it's longer and so we finish up with me. Can you finger out who the witness was in chapter 1.**

**Elizabeth the cat (is me too) belongs to me  
Sonic and Amy belongs to SAGA  
Sonia and Manic belong to DIC  
Scourge belongs to Arch**


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day Sonic woke up to ring the bells as usual. Sonic rings the bells by doing his spin dash. To get the rope he does his spin dash and grabbed the rope. Then after that he swings the rope back and forth as he's doing his spin dash. After that was done he went back up to Manic and Sonia.

"How are you this morning Sonic?" Sonia said to her brother. Manic wasn't up yet, he usually sleeps late almost a few minutes before noon is when he wakes up.

Sonic looked at his sister, he was still processing the events that happened. "Ok, I guess. I just can't believe all the stuff that happened yesterday." Sonia looked at her brother. "Ya, it was probably really fun for you, wasn't it?" Sonic couldn't believe it, he was happy. He felt joy, he had a friend, and he was free. But then it all disappeared when he remembered that he can't leave again, he was a prisoner.  
"Sonia, how do you feel that you don't get to do anything? You didn't get to come with me yesterday. Your a heavy stone statue that can't move much?" Sonia blinked she hadn't thought of that. Then she looked down. "Sonic, I didn't think much of it. You and Manic were with me so I thought that was the only company I needed. But it would be nice to do some things on my own for once. It would also be nice to have a girl friend, to talk about my problems with." Sonia looked at Sonic to see if that's what he wanted to hear. Sonic looked at his sister and smiled. "That's the same way, I feel." Sonia look at her brother and ran to him. She started to cry and hug him. "Sonic, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you felt this way." Sonic smiled at his sister and patted her back.

…

With Scourge in the castle. Scourge was on his throne and couldn't think what Elizabeth meant. "What is that girl talking about? I gave Sonic everything. I gave him food, shelter, a plays to stay, what more could the brat want?" Scourge looks at the person who was doing his commands. Yelling at the person. "Well! What do you think she meant!?" The person that was so scared, she hid from him. Scourge was geting frustrated.

Then someone came out of a hiding spot to help Scourge with his plan. This person was a fox that looked a lot like Tails. He explained that his name was Miles and that he was an anti-version of the normal Tails. He also explained that he was here to help him. He really did liked his Idea.

"So what do think the girl meant?" Asked Scourge being glad of the help and laying sideways on his throne. "I'm not shore? But why don't you have her come here. You are the prince after all." Scourge smiled at his Idea. He really was helping him. Then they did evil laughs together.

…

So Elizabeth and Amy were on their way to the throne room to speak with Scourge. Amy was getting pushed on the way there and Elizabeth had a serious face on and was not getting pushed. Amy was scared on why Scourge wanted to see them. "What does Scourge want with us?" Elizabeth Just looked forward and answered her friend's question. "Scourge wanted to see me remember? You were the one who insisted to come." "But Elizabeth, I don't want to lose you. Your my friend without you I would be alone again. You're like a sister to me and I need you by me." Amy said that sad. Elizabeth smiled but it then disappeared when Scourge showed up in the throne room.

"Ah so your finely here. What took you so long?" Scourge saying being sideways in his throne. "None of your business!" Elizabeth said not wanting to be here and not to let them know it was because of Amy they were late.

"Well, it doesn't matter. What did you mean last night?" Scourge getting strait to the point. "You're so dumb! I can't tell you what it meant, you have to figure it out on your own."

Then Elizabeth showed him what she said last night on a big ball of air. Elizabeth hates repeating herself so she showed it instead. Then Elizabeth and Amy left.

Elizabeth was disappointed that he couldn't figure it out. She hopes that he will choose the right choice. She doesn't want him to rule, but she also doesn't what Scourge to hurt Sonic. She knows it's his fault that Notre Dame is like this. It's only a matter of time till hes gone. She is only helping him to keep Sonic safe, and to not be on the bad side with Scourge.


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Back with Sonic it was noon and Manic was a wake. Sonic was at the window looking down at the town. Then he heard the door open soon following with that door closing was Elizabeth and another person he never seen before. The other person went to hang out with Manic and Sonia.

"Elizabeth I thought Scourge was coming, Its day ,not night? Don't you come at night?" Sonic asking obviously confused by her appearance earlier than normal. "Sonic, I'm sorry you have to deal with him. I wanted to make sure you were ok, so I came with Amy." Sonic look at her, why was she worried about him. He can handle himself. "Elizabeth, you know I can handle things on my own. No need to be worried."

Elizabeth knows he can take care of himself. But she also knows when he's a werehog he not the fastest. She could also tell he wasn't shore why she cared for him. "Sonic, you know how I take care of you like a mom would do?" Sonic just nodded. "I care for you like if I was your mom."

Elizabeth knows more to Sonic, then Sonic knows his life. She knows Sonic's real mom is some ware out there. She knows there are other Sonics from different worlds. She kinda is in the same boat as Sonic. She has to keep Scourge stupid secret and everything else. She can't blow anything for Scourge. As Sonic is forced to be Scourge's son.

"Sonic, I'm forced to help Scourge and not blow his stupid secret. As your forced to be his son." Elizabeth look down after saying that. Sonic looked at her, she felt the same as him. "So were in the same boat, hung?" Elizabeth looked at him and nodded. She feels his pain and she couldn't take it anymore. She then ran to him and cried. "It's so hard for me. I want to tell you so bad. I want to tell you everything. But you know will happen if I do."

Sonic patted her back as she cries. "It's funny, that you the one who suppose to be care for me and yet your crying in my arms." Elizabeth smiled at his joke. "I can't always be strong and besides, this is how I wanted you to be." Elizabeth snuggles into Sonic more with that second part she said. Sonic look at her surprised. "What do you mean by that?"

"I didn't want you to be like Scourge in any way, so I would come in at night and raze you. I wanted you to be the hero." Elizabeth looked up at him see to see him frown. "What do you mean buy being the hero? Don't get me wrong I liked it when I saved Tails. But I just don't know if I could be a hero with being that thing." Elizabeth looked at him with a sad face. "Sonic I know what you have to do. Even if you don't like it but…"

"No! Don't tell me that I will be that thing when it happens. I can't be a hero when I'm that!" Sonic say not wanting to hear that he will be the beast when his a hero. Elizabeth looked at him with a sad face. "Sonic, your still you when you're that thing. Fine, I won't tell you, but I will tell you something. The hero will arise when Scourge will fall." Elizabeth left Sonic alone and got Amy. Then they left the tower.

…

Outside with Elizabeth and Amy walking home. "Elizabeth, you take care of the one known as Sonic?" Asked Amy surprised that's where she been at night. "Yea, Amy. I didn't like how Scourge took care of him, so at night I would go to Sonic and make sure he got what he needed." Elizabeth was sad when she told Amy that.

"Elizabeth, was Sonia stone and the other one two?" Asked Amy confused a bit. "Yes they are." Elizabeth said that looking at Amy. "Why are thy Stone?" Asked Amy. "Amy, remember when I said, that watching my back form Scourge?" Elizabeth look at the ground. Amy looking at Elizabeth. "Yay why?" Elizabeth now kicking a pebble. "That was on the things that would you know from Scourge." "Oh."

They said nothing more on the way back to their house.


	7. Chapter 8: Scourge's plan

**Chapter 8: Scourge's plan**

Back with Scourge pacing back and forth and Miles listening to him. What does she want with me? She could have told me what she wanted me to do." Scourge really didn't get it at all. "Maybe she doesn't want to repeat herself." Scourge looked at Miles then walked again. "So what! She still could of told me!"

Miles kepte thinking of what the girl showed both of them. Then it hit him, she want's Scourge to show Sonic that he cares for him. Miles didn't like that! He didn't like the blue ball he knows anyway. He didn't tell Scourge what she meant.

"Why don't you kill that blue hedgehog, he won't be alive and you still get to be prince." He really didn't like Sonic anyway. "I like what you're thinking. Sonic gave me nothing but trouble, so he should go down with the trouble he caused me."

Miles gave a few look. He hated that fur bag, and to know he will die, is his joy. "So how should we do it?" Miles smiled at this. He knows what Sonic cares for most. "You should kidnaped Amy and Tails. Then he would come for the rescue, that's when you kill him."

Scourge looked at him, a little confused. "Great plan, but who are Tails and Amy?" Shore Scourge seen Tails, but he never got his name.

Miles slapped his head, then had his hand dragged down. He didn't reals that Scourge didn't know who they wore. It was decently a different Scourge then he was used to.

"Tails is the one that looks like me, but without the shirt. He is a yellow fox that has normal white gloves and has read and white shoes. He is a total nerd." Scourge got furious wen he said that. That's the boy he made fun of, and then Sonic had to come in and save the day. "Dang it! That was the boy that Sonic had to save. I knew he was trouble from the start." Miles nodded.

"Who's the other one?" Miles thought for a sec. "Amy's a pink female hedgehog. She where's a red dress and red boots. Both have white stripes on them. She also wears white gloves with gold bracelets." Scourge doesn't know who that could be, he also think she might be hot. "Is she hot? I don't know who you're talking about. No one is here that is pink and wears a red dress."

Miles slaps his face again. She doesn't wear the same outfit. How was he supposed to know what she wears here?

….

Elizabeth wakes up from a nightmare. She saw all the things that Scourge and Miles were talking about. Elizabeth looks around, she was in her room. She got on the edge of the bed. Why do I always have to know what's going to happen?" She looks at the clock buy the bed. It read 8:00 a.m. It was still early, and yet she still went to her closet to get close. She got changed. She got her watch and put it on her wrist. She went down stairs to eat breakfast.

Then Amy came down to get breakfast as well. "Elizabeth, are you ok? You up more than normal." After Amy got breakfast, she sat down across from Elizabeth. "Amy after you eat, get dress. We need to go get Tails." Amy had a bit of a confuse face. "Ok, but you didn't answer my question." Amy started eating. "Amy! You and Tails are in trouble! We need to leave as soon as we can. I'm not! You guys are in trouble!" Amy gave a nod to show she understands. After she was done with her food, she did as told.

…..

Elizabeth knocks continuously on Tails door. "Tails! Open up its urgent!" Tails opens the door. "What's up? Why is it so important?" Elizabeth, was getting annoyed, with all the dottleing. "Tails! You and Amy life's are at stake here!" Tails razed an eye brow. "What are you talking about?" "Tails! And Amy! Scourge want's to kill you guys!" Elizabeth was yelling, she really is worried about them. "You guys need to hide! If he finds you, he'll kill you or worst, Sonic!

Tails was now more curious, how does she know about him. "How do you know about Sonic?" Elizabeth was annoyed with this but showed him anyway. Elizabeth puts her hood up and say in a very low sweet voice. "You might not want to do those experiments with Sonic. If you do, you might get yourself in a death sentence from Scourge." Tails was shock, it was her the whole time. "Wait! But how?" "I was dark, you couldn't see anything. I also changed my voice somewhat." Tails had a sad look on his face. "Oh." "You guys hide, now! Don't let Scourge find you." And with that they were gone.

Two soldiers on horses come up to Elizabeth. One of the soldier comes closer to her. "Have you seen a yellow fox or a pink hedgehog anywhere?" "No I have not Sur. Shadow." Elizabeth felt funny calling Shadow that. "Let us know if you see them." A white hedgehog in armor talked to the black hedgehog, known as Shadow. "What is it?!" "I don't think we can trust her. Look at her face." The white hedgehog tolled him. "Then you ask her!" Shadow goes off with his horse.

Elizabeth giggled. She thought it was funny how Silver was being the smart one. "Are you shore you didn't see them?" Silver asked kindly. Elizabeth knew she wasn't getting out of this that easy. "I might have seen them, but I don't know where they are." Silver nodded and went off with his horse.

Elizabeth talked to herself. "Ok, now to find Sonic." She runs off to get him.


	8. Chapter 9: Secrets Out

**Chapter 9: Secrets Out**

Elizabeth gets in the tower panting, just when it gets dark. Sonic sees her and goes over to her. "Elizabeth are you ok?" Elizabeth still panting. "I ran here. Sonic, Scrooge wants to kill you." Sonic, Sonia, and Manic gasped. "Kill me, but why?" "He still wants to be a prince. Whatever you do, don't go near him." Sonic growls. Then Sonia comes to join the conversation. "How will he do it?" "He will try to kidnap Sonic's friends." Elizabeth said. Sonic growls more. "But there safe for now." Sonic felt a little more com.

Manic now stood up in the conversation. "So how are we going to stop him?" "Sonic will somehow." Elizabeth said. Sonic was in shock. "Me?! I can't do anything in this form. Everyone is scared of me." Elizabeth put her arm over Sonic's shoulder. "Then make them not scared of you." Sonic looks down. "Not going to happen." Elizabeth tried harder. "People are judge mental. If you prove to them you're not scary they won't care how you look."

Sonic was still not happy. "Yea right. I'm a monster, and that's all I'll ever be." Elizabeth was now furies. "Sonic! I like you! I don't think you're scary! I love werehogs! Don't let Scourge control your life! Don't listen to Scourge!" Sonic looks down still doesn't think she is right. "But he's right. I'm only a monster." "Agh! You're going to listen to him! He doesn't come her at night! He doesn't care for you! You're the hero Sonic. You can't let him control you all your life. I'm the one that took care of you, not him! I expected better from you." Elizabeth leaves.

Sonic sighs. "Manic. Sonia. Do think anything she said is true?" Sonia was the first to speek. "She is right Sonic. When you're a werehog you listen to Scrooge. During the day you don't listen to Scourge. All she said is true." Sonic grabs a cloth and goes out.

…

Sonic is talking to himself. "Is it all true? Do I listen to Scrooge at night? Does he even care for me?" Then Sonic hears talking and he goes to it. He listens to it and hides.

It was Scourge talking with Elizabeth. "So you went to see Sonic again? Didn't you?" Scourge said. Elizabeth was still mad from talking with Sonic. "Yes, and he only listens to you at night." Scourge smiles. "So that potion was better than I thought. It turned him into a werehog and he listens to me. So I won't kill him, and just have him do my bidding."

Sonic was shocked, he was never a werehog before. Now he knows why he only listens to him at night.

Elizabeth talks back to him again still mad. "That was a terrible thing you did to Sonic and his brother and sister. You know they use to be alive and you don't care. Having Sonic as you minion is a bad Idea. Having someone work for you against their will is bad." "So what, I got his kingdom and there nothing you can do about it." Scourge said in a way he doesn't care.

Sonic heard all this and went back to the tower. He told Manic and Sonia. He cried because he didn't like what he heard.


	9. Chapter 10: The rescue

**Chapter 10: The Rescue**

The next day Amy and Tails were found, and Scourge had the guards put them in the dungeon. Scourge goes to visit Sonic in the bell tower. "Sonic I have your friends, come with me and no one gets hurt." Sonic didn't like what he said. "No thanks, I will find them on my own." Scourge didn't like what he said. "Sonic you won't find them without my help." "No I don't! I can find them on my own!" Sonic didn't look at him. "Fine, if you don't come to save them, they will die." Scourge leaves.  
Sonia asks her brother. "Sonic do you have a plan? Do you know where they are?" Sonic nods. "I got the information I need last night. There in the castle dungeon. I still want to be careful, from what Elizabeth said last night." Sonia looks at him. "Do you even know where this castle is?" Sonic shakes his head. "No, but I'm going to talk with Elizabeth." Sonia wish him luck. Then Sonic was off.  
…

Sonic comes to where Elizabeth was staying and knocks on the door. Elizabeth opens it up, surprised to see Sonic. "Sonic what are you doing here?" "Scourge came to me and said he got Amy and Tails. I heard what you said last night to him. I assume you know ware the castle is." Elizabeth looks at him, she felt better about what happened last night. "I do, but I can't go with you. Follow me, I know two girls that can show you the way."  
…

Elizabeth shows him to Rouge and Blaze. "Oh, I know her." Sonic saying looking at Blaze. Then Rouge introduces herself. Elizabeth spoke with them. "Rouge and Blaze, I want you to help Sonic get his friends back from the dungeon. " Rouge and Blaze nodded, and with that they were off.

…

There going through the palace. Sonic fell like he been here before. "Why does it feel like this place is so familiar?" Rouge and Blaze looked at each other and also whispering with each other. _"He must be the real prince."_ Rouge whispered. _"It would seam so."_ Blaze whispered.

…

They got near Amy and Tails. Sonic just wanted to burst out and save them, but Rouge stopped him. _"What? We came here to save them."_ Sonic whispered. _"Scourge's knows you'll come to save them, there will be a trap somewhere."_ Sonic relaxed. He remembered what Elizabeth said.

Tails and Amy were pinned to a wall with cuffs. "What do you want with us?! We did nothing wrong?!" Tails said. Scourge smiled. "Your just bate to leer Sonic here."

Then another fox came out of the shadows. Tails was stunned it looked like him somewhat. The fox goes up to him, he put his finger under his chin. "Hello Tails." Tails was shocked. "How do you know my name?" Miles smiles. "I'm from another dimension, and so is my goody two shoes replica. Tails, I'm the evil version of you." Tails was shocked because he didn't know that was possible.

"Ones Sonic is here - oh wait he already is." Scourge push a button with his foot and Sonic, Rouge, Blaze slid out of the air vent. "Sonic!" Amy calls out in a worried tone. "Ugh." Sonic said as rubbing his head. "How did you know I was here?" Scourge smiles in delight. "I heard your loud whispering. Guards chain them up."

Shadow and Sliver chain Sonic up. They brought Blaze and Rouge out of the castle. Sonic looks down, he lost. "Will be back when it's night. You will obey me Sonic." Scourge and Miles go back up stairs.

"Sonic don't give up, you can do it." Amy saying trying to cheer him on. "I lost, there's nothing I can do. Not even my brother or sister can help me." Sonic saying still with his head down. "That's not the same Sonic I saw that saved me." Tails saying trying to knock sense in to him. "Scourge was right." Sonic kept thinking of what Elizabeth said. In the tower and out.

At night, Scourge came back with Miles. Scourge was shocked, Sonic didn't turn into a werehog yet. "What! How is that possible!? You're supposed to be a beast!" Sonic smiled. "You'll be surprised what I'm capable of." Scourge was still mad. "Fine, then I will kill your friends." Sonic smiled more. "Is that a threat? Or are you going to do it?" Scourge is getting weirder out, by Sonic not acting like himself.

"Guards get water!" Sliver gets water and gives it to Scrooge. Scrooge dumped the water on Sonic. Sonic shakes his head. "Hey! What was that for?!" "Whatever you doing wasn't normal for you." Scrooge said in a worried tone. Sonic looked at Amy and Tails and they looked scared. Then he looks at the guards. "You were acting pretty dark." Shadow said. "Your also not a werehog." Scrooge said back.

Sonic was getting scared of himself. Miles had an evil Idea. "lest get him like that again and have him be on are side." Sonic didn't think it would work, but he didn't care anymore. "You can take me, I will do your bidding." Amy didn't like what he was doing. "No! Sonic don't do it!" Sonic nods for them to take him. Scourge gave more orders to the guards. "Guards release them. The fox and the pink hedgehog are free to go. Sonic comes with us."

So Amy and Tails got to go home. Sonic stayed with them, to do whatever they pleased to him. Manic and Sonia are still in the tower. Blaze and Rouge are home. Elizabeth watch everything from a ball of air she did. She did not like what she saw.


	10. Chapter 11: Dark Sonic is back

**Chapter 11: Dark Sonic Shows up and Stays**

The next day, Elizabeth rushed to the bell tower to tell Manic and Sonia what happened with Sonic. After she told them, Manic and Sonia couldn't believe her. "No it can't be! He would never do that! He would never be on Scourge's side!" Sonia shouted. Elizabeth's ears went down and looked down. "He was scared of himself. He somehow activated his dark form. He didn't want to hurt anyone, that's why he did it." "Dark form? What's that? How did you know about that?" Sonia was starting to wonder if Elizabeth knew about Sonic before they were born. How does she know all about this? "Lest just say I do my research about him. I don't really live here." This just made Sonia more confused. That didn't really answer her question.

Manic ignored this, and figured it wasn't important right now. They need to find Sonic. "So how are we going to get Sonic back?" Elizabeth was still thinking of that. She had somewhat of an Idea to get him back. It wasn't all worked out yet. She need to talk with the others. But how will Manic and Sonia survive if she didn't check on them. "I'm still thinking of a plan. Will you two be ok on your own for a while?" "I think so." Sonia thought they would be ok for a while. "Alight yell if you need anything." Elizabeth told them. Sonia told her ok and then she left.

…

Back at the castle Scourge and Miles was training Sonic really hard. They wanted to activate his dark form, so they can use it against his friends. They had things shot him from all over, booby-traps, and lava. They were going to get Sonic's dark side even if it killed him. Scourge changed up the training room to his own touches. It wasn't the same training room that Sonic's parents had at all, before Scourge came into power. The dungeon was more nasty then before. Scourge cover up all the pitchers in the castle, painted the windows black, and changed the furniture. Nothing felt the same in the castle since Scourge came into power. The workers were all miserable and sad with Scourge in power.

Sonic was running for his dear life in the obstacle course in the training room. Sonic then makes it to the end of the course on the land, panting. "New time impressive, do it again!" You think Scourge would be pleased, but he wasn't. He wanted his dark form, and that's what he determine to get. "What! But… I did…. it….three…times…today!… Isn't…that….enough..!?" normally Sonic wouldn't be the one tried like this during the day with his speed, but they made him do this all morning, and seeing that he was learning his new moves with that obstacle course he would be really tired. "Fine you can stop for now, but you must have a bad attitude when we get back." And with Scourge saying that, Miles and him were off.

Sonic sighs and sits down on the bench by the wall. "What I'm I going to do? They want me in that dark form, but I have no idea how to become that form from the night before. Then Tails comes in through the window. The training room was near the ground, so like were the basement would be. Sonic looked up and went to Tails surprised he's here. "Tails! What are you doing here!? Are you nuts!? If Scourge finds you, he might kill you!" Tails looks at Sonic. "We came to get you out of here, Sonic." Sonic was shocked when he heard this. "We? Who else is here!?"

Tails walks closer to Sonic. "It's part of Elizabeth's plan. I'll get you out of here, well she and Amy distract Scourge." Sonic was getting scared. What are they doing here? They can get hurt, or killed. He doesn't want to hurt his friends. "Tails, leave now! You're putting yourself in danger! GET OUT NOW! Before it's too late!" Sonic was holding his head now. The images from last night events flood his head. His fur was starting to turn black. Tails walks closer to Sonic, trying to come him down. "Sonic are you ok?" "Tails, go now!" Sonic was yelling for Tails to go. Tails was getting scared but he wanted to help Sonic, he couldn't just leave when Sonic need him the most. "Sonic let me help you. Don't push me away. You not alone in this, were friends, and friends stick together no matter what. You don't have to do this alone." Sonic started to come down. His fur was starting to turn back to normal. Sonic collapsed on to the floor panting. Tails ran to Sonic to make sure he was ok.

…

Meanwhile that was going on, Elizabeth came with Amy to the castle to talk with Scourge again. They came a few minutes after Scourge and Miles left Sonic.

So Elizabeth was now talking with Scourge. "Ah, what do you want now cat." Elizabeth didn't like when people called her a cat, not that she didn't like cats. That's why she is a mobin cat. She wants people to call her buy her name. "Geez, you haven't' learned my name yet, and to think I talked with you most." Scrooge laughed at this. "Maybe you should tell me it more then, girl." Elizabeth had no comment, then again he also not trying to remember it. "Any way... I want to warn you about dark Sonic. Even if you get him dark, which I don't think you will. He won't obey you, his mind won't be in control, and he still won't join you." Scourge had a backup plan for the second part, but not the first part. "Well we would just inject this liquid in him and he'll obey us. Now if he doesn't go dark will just inject this stuff in to him anyway."

Elizabeth is getting annoyed buy how he won't listen to her. Anything she tells him he won't listen. "Sonic needs his friends to go in any form of his. I suggest you take Amy and have her work with Sonic. Let Sonic see the castle with her, and he will do what you want." Amy didn't like hearing most of that. What if he hurts her? She likes Sonic but she doesn't want get hurt from Scourge. Amy whispers to Elizabeth. _"Elizabeth, are you shore about this? I don't like this plan."_ Elizabeth whispers back to Amy. _"Just trust me on this."_ Amy swallows hard.

Scourge thinks of what she told him. "Alright I'll do it." Elizabeth smiles a bit. "Then after a week past they will battle. I'll be on Amy's team in the arena. Then you can have Sonic fight us." Scourge liked this Idea. "It's a deal." Amy on the other hand didn't. She has to work for Scourge, fight Sonic, and maybe get hurt in the process. It's not that Amy couldn't fight, she had her hammer. She just didn't want to go up against the one she likes.

Then they all heard a noise from down stairs. They all go down to see what it was. They see a normal sonic the hedgehog and Tails. Scourge was furious. Elizabeth was mad to see how Scourge changed the training room. Amy wanted to go up to Sonic, but Scourge stopped her. "I told you misbehave, and what do get a hedgehog laying on the ground!" Sonic looked like he's going to get it now. He was dark Sonic for a while.

Scourge goes to Tails and holds him buy the neck. "If this all of what I get from you, then you can say good by to your friend!" Scourge was holding Tails over the fire in obstacle course. Elizabeth, Amy, and Sonic were staring at him with wide eyes. Scourge drops Tails into the fire. "NNNNNOOOOO!" Sonic shouted, and started crying. "That's what you get for disobeying me!" Scourge said firmly.

What they didn't know is Elizabeth turned invisible and stop time. She put out her wings grabs Tails before he hit the lava. Then brings tails back home and puts him on his bed. Elizabeth went back the castle. She hid her wings again, and played time again.

Sonic was really upset that he couldn't save his friend in time. Sonic fur started to become black, his eyes went away, and a black aura formed around him. Scourge was smiling he finally got him. "You monster!" Sonic scream at Scourge and went right for him. Scourge saw this, and injected the chemical into Sonic. Sonic screamed in pain and his knees touched the floor with him holding his head. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you Sonic." Elizabeth said to herself.

When it was done Sonic looks at Scourge. He now had red eyes, but the fur color was the same with a bit of purple. His aura was gone. "What do you wish for me to do master?" Dark Sonic ask Scourge. Scourge smiled at this. Amy didn't like this at all she just wanted to go home now. "I will show you to your new room and that pink hedgehog will be your servant. You will start training you early tomorrow morning." Scourge told dark Sonic. Dark Sonic nodded and followed him with Amy.

"Elizabeth, please I don't want to do this." Amy bagged Elizabeth. "Amy you need to be strong and help Sonic know who he is. You can bring him back." Amy sighed, and went with Dark Sonic. Elizabeth left and went to check on Tails.

* * *

So here's chapter 11. I fixed it with Dragon this time. what do you guys think?


	11. arther note

I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a long time.I this stuff written, but I never posted it. I have bean working on other new Fanfics and drawings. I haven't worked on this story for a long time, I've kinda moved on and wrote other things. I didn't post tough's other fanatics here, because I didn't think you guys would like them. There about oc and they don't focus on the mane Sonic cast. I'm glad your guys like this story so munch. I'll go back to it now. Again I'm so sorry. With all these projects I have, I can forget about things like this. If you wish to remind me on this story go ahead. again, I'm so sorry I forgot about this.

Chapter 12 is on the next page. This did have a preview, but I took it off because I post the real chapter. Sorry for the deal guys.


	12. Chapter 12: Dark Sonic and Amy

Chapter 12 Dark Sonic and Amy

The next day after Dark Sonic's training, he walked with Amy looking around in the castle. Amy didn't talk at all she was scared of this new Sonic. Dark Sonic looks at her. "What's with you? You haven't said anything to me at all? You haven't even looked at me." Dark Sonic said in a deep voice. Amy shivers in fear. Then they came to a big pitcher that was covered.

She runs to a big picture frame that was covered. She stares at it then answers him her fear goes away looking at it. "You didn't make me do anything thing for you. Why?" Dark Sonic looks at her spritzed. "A girl as pretty as you shouldn't do choruses." Amy looks at him. Did he just call her pretty? "You think I'm pretty?" Dark Sonic smiles at her and nods. "Although, I never did get your name." Amy looks back at pitcher. "It's Amy, Amy Rose." Dark Sonic smiles. "What a beautiful name you have. What are you looking at?" Dark Sonic was curious why she looked a covered up pitcher instead of him. "It looks really import. Too impotent to be covered up." Dark Sonic look at it, then uncovers it. He stares at it now. Then his eyes changes back to green.

Sonic goes up to it and touches it. "Is that me?" The pitcher was a king and queen with three little hedgehogs. One with pink and purple fur, one with green fur, and the last one was with blue fur. Amy looks at him then back at the pitcher. "It looks like it." Sonic fur changes back to blue. Sonic covers the pitcher back up. Grabs Amy and runs to his room and close the door. Sonic goes on the bed to think.

"Sonic are you ok?" Amy asked Sonic in concern. Sonic starts talking to himself. "Am I the true prince of the Notre Dame? Does that mean Manic and Sonia are too? If I'm a prince then that means Scourge is not the true king of Notre Dame." Sonic then thinks about what Elizabeth told him the first night he saw her. _"Manic and Sonia are your brother and sister." _Then after seeing that pitcher that did make sense. Then he remembered another thing she told him. _"If I told you too much Scourge would kill me." _Now he final looks at Amy and talks with her. "Amy you need to keep this a secret between the two of us. Scourge can't know we saw that pitcher." Amy nod, the last thing she wanted is to get in troubled with Scourge.

…

Elizabeth went to Tails place. She came to check how he was doing. Tails woke up in his room surprised. "I'm alive. I thought I died." Elizabeth looks down at the ground. "No, I saved you that from happening." Tails looked at her confused. "But how? I didn't see you." Elizabeth had to come up with a good lie now, or she'll be in trouble. "I grab a ladder and put it over to you. I climbed on it, flipped around and grabbed you. You feel asleep so you didn't see me." It was good enough for Tails, he believed it.

"I came check you where doing ok. No broken bones." Elizabeth asked him. Tails looks down at himself. "No. I'm fine. Where's Sonic?" Tails asked her. Elizabeth ears go down and looks down. "Don't you remember? Sonic went dark when, Scourge tried to kill you. Scrounge put something in his body to have him stay that way." Tails could believe his ears. He got off his bed and head the to the door. "We have to help him!" Elizabeth holds him back. "Tails don't. I tried to have Scourge listen to me with not doing that. He didn't listen though." Tails looked at Elizabeth shocked. "Your helping Scrounge?!" Elizabeth looks at him. "Well I'm trying to tell him what not to do. I'm trying to have him not kill me. I'm more of a secret agent."

Tails looks way from her, doesn't think he can trust her anymore. Elizabeth sighs. "Amy with him. I know Sonic loves Amy. I guess I'm done here. You'll see him again Tails." Walks out of the room.

* * *

**So here you guys go. Sorry it's a short one. The next one will be longer.**


	13. Chapter 13:Scourge abuse Sonic

**Here's a new chapter before I go back to to school tomorrow.**

Chapter 13: Scourge abuse Sonic.

Scourge comes back to get Sonic. Sonic here's him coming, he gets up and try to pretend he's still under Scourge's control. Scourge opens the door and wasn't happy to see that he wasn't dark anymore. "Your not dark anymore! We have to train you even harder now! Follow me!" Scourge said vary upset.

Sonic follows him. They go to the training room. Scourge pushes Sonic on to the ground, and hold Sonic with his foot. Sonic was on his tummy now. "Do as I say!" Sonic nods. He had no choice if he wants Scourge to get off him, he has to do as he says. He was basically pinned down to the floor. "Your fox friend is dead! You don't get to snoop around the castle anymore! That pitcher is going in the trash when I'm through with you!" Scourge said furiously. Sonic looks up at him shocked. How did he know he was the one that saw that pitcher? Scourge push his foot harder onto Sonic's back. Sonic cringed at that. His body was touching the floor now. Scourge was hurting him. "No." Sonic stated. "I'm the one that raised you from a child! You should be calling me master!" Scourge yelled at him. Sonic wanted to hesitate, but Scourge pushed him down with his foot harder. "Who do you belong to?!" Scourge yelled into sonic face. "You." Sonic said lowly. Scourge was hurting him, he could barely even talk now.

Scourge now started to smile. He thought why didn't he do this raising Sonic. "Good. Who am I?!" Scourge hoped he would give the right answer. "Master." Sonic stated. Scourge smiles more. "Who will you listen to?!" "You." Sonic stated. Scourge smiles, and he gets off Sonic.

Sonic started panting, he need to get his breath back. "That's good for today. You're going back to that bell tower, today." Sonic was in a shocked expression. "What! After all of this, you want me to go back to that stupid bell tower! Then what was the point of this!?"

Scourge talks to one of the servants to get someone for him. "Oh my dear boy this wasn't for nothing." Scourge starts doing an evil laugh and starts singing. "This was not for nothing. I gained another ally, my own son, that will listen to me at will." Sonic looks down. Is Sonic his ally? "Your parents didn't want you, they abandoned all of you kids. I gave your siblings the gift of life forever, and you're blaming me? I raised you from a baby. You will just be like me."

Sonic gets up, but his back wasn't straight. He tried to fake out that he's not hurt. He looks at Scourge mad. "As if! I will never be like you! You take homes, lives at your own free will!" Scourge goes by him and pats Sonic on the head. "Oh you silly boy, I'm your father, I raised you since you were young. I fed you dressed you, and kept you safe from the villagers." Points to Sonic's body. "No one will like you, they will tease and make fun of you."

Sonic didn't get what he was talking about. The male person came that makes the potions the first time, he did for Scourge. "Did you finish the new potion for the boy to stay a werehog and listen to me?" Scourge whispered to him. The male person gave it to him. "Yes, but I don't think this is a good Idea." Scourge didn't care, and went to Sonic.

"Don't you see boy, all the bad things that happen, is when you don't listen to me. I'm always right boy, don't you forget that." Scourge tries to get Sonic to drink the potion. Sonic kept refusing, he wasn't going to drink it. Scourge got this idea to spin Sonic. Scourge opens the potion. When Sonic was dizzy enough, Scourge opens Sonic's mouth and dumps the potion into Sonic's mouth, the whole thing. Sonic collapse onto the ground. "What did you do!?" Sonic yells in agony. Scourge smiles with an evil laugh. "Just something to keep you from disobeying me ever again."

Sonic was in pain, whatever Scourge gave him, really hurt Sonic. It was changing him into a werehog again. He was losing most of his old mined. He was now going to be a werehog forever. When the transformation was done, he howled, then his whole body collapsed onto the floor.

Scourge told the guard, Shadow, to bring sonic to the bell tower. Shadow does as told. He picks up Sonic, then brings Sonic to the bell tower. Scourge then told Sliver to let Amy go. Sliver nods sadly.

…

Scourge was at the bell tower waiting for Sonic to wake up. When Sonic did wake up he rubbed his head. Sonic voice was now deeper, because he was a werehog. "Uhg what happened?" Sonic asked as he rubbed his head. "You past out during your training. I had one of the guards bring you here." Scourge told Sonic calmly. Sonic goes to Scourge, surprised he was here. "Master what are you doing here? Isn't it late?" Scourge smiles. "I came to check on how you're doing. It's getting to be night, but it's not yet. Look out your window." Sonic goes to the window. Surprised to see the sun is setting now, but he's already a werehog. "I don't understand. How am a werehog, and it wasn't even night?" Scourge gets up. "Don't worry about it. This is how things should be my boy. I must be off. I'll see you tomorrow." Scourge starts to leave. "Thanks for checking on me master." Sonic says. Scourge smiles even more. "Any time my boy." Scourge left.

Sonic was still confused though. Why was he a werehog before night? Why did master come when it was getting dark, he never did that before. Sonic goes to sleep and thought to think about it later.


	14. Chapter 14: Sonic's hurt

p class="MsoNormal" align="center"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 14: /spanspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Sonic's hurt/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Sonic woke late in the day. Witch meant he didn't ring the bell on time. So he did that right away. With grabbing each rope like vines. Then got to the one he need to ring and pulled it hard. Then he goes back to his hang out spot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Manic and Sonia saw Sonic and gave him a hug. Sonic looks down at them, and hugs back. "Hi guys." "We missed you Sonic." Both Manic and Sonia said at the same time. Sonic hugs them tighter. "I missed you guys to." Manic and Sonic made sounds like they were losing breath. Sonic lets go of them and apologizes./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Manic looks at Sonic up and Down. "Sonic your still a werehog, even though it's day. Manic questioned. Sonia nods in agreement notices it to. Sonic sigh well his ears go down. "I don't know why I'm still one during the day. When I asked master about it, he said its how It should be and, to not worry about it." Manic and Sonia looked at Sonic both shocked. "Master! Since when do you call Scourge master?!" Manic and Sonia said at the same time./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Sonic started to walk to the window. Felling even more sadden now. "Yea. Haven't I always?" Sonic asked even more confused now. Sonia went up to him and patted his back. "Sonic you would always call him by his name, Scourge. Sonic, did anything happen when you were at the castle that made you change your ways?" Sonia asked him. Sonic looks down out the window. "I don't know. I remember the night time with you guys, being the castle for some training, but that's about it. I don't remember anything before that." Sonic said./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Then Scourge came in. he came up the steps and put the food on the table. "Boy, I brought you food." Scourge told him. Sonic didn't come. "Not hungry." Sonic stated. Scourge didn't like this. "Boy! Come here!" Sonic started to feel a certain pain in his head that made sonic go up to him. "That's better. Now come up here and sit." Scourge said sternly. Sonic sat on the floor. Scourge wasn't happy. "Who am I!?" Scourge yelled. "Master." Sonic stated. "Who do you obey?!" Scourge yelled. "You master." Sonic stated. "That means do as I say! Now get on the bench and eat!" Scourge yelled. Sonic did as told, he wasn't happy with it though. Scourge leaves mad. "I'm sorry master." Sonic stated. "Remember that!" Scourge left slamming the door./p  
p class="MsoNormal" Sonic fell off the bench and goes on the floor laying there. Sonia and Manic go up to him. "Sonic are you ok?" Sonia asked. Sonic shook his head for no. "I can't disobey him. If I do, I get hurt somehow. I felt like he did something like this to me yesterday. I don't remember it though."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" Sonia and Manic look at each other. "This isn't good. It's like Scourge is treating Sonic like a dog. He beat him up if he doesn't obey." Sonia said. Manic nodded in agreement. "But what can we do, where just statues." "We need to tell Elizabeth." Sonia stated./p 


	15. Chapter 15: Scourge becomes nice?

Chapter 15: Scourge becomes nice? 

Elizabeth came in later that day. She comes up the stairs and goes up to see Sonic. Manic and Sonia come to Elizabeth. "You're here! Scourge somehow hurt Sonic today." Sonia told Elizabeth. "Oh no. How is he?" Elizabeth asked. "He hasn't left the spot from this morning at all." Manic answered.

Elizabeth goes to Sonic. "Sonic can you get up?" Sonic opens his eyes and looks at her. He didn't bother to get up. Elizabeth see the benches next to him, she grabs it and puts it on the table. "Can you get up now? I won't hurt you sonic, pleas you need to try. We need to see if you're ok." Sonic tries to get up, but couldn't. He goes back to laying on the floor. Elizabeth grabs his arms gently and pulls him away from the table.

"This isn't good. He can't get up. He's not talking anymore." Elizabeth says. Sonia and Manic had worried looks on there faces. "What do we do now?" Manic asked. "I need to go get someone, to look at him. I need you two to watch him till I come back." Elizabeth got up. Sonia and Manic nods. Elizabeth left the bell tower.

….

Elizabeth came back when it was get getting dark. She and Tails go upstairs. Tails set his things down and rushes to Sonic. "No! Sonic what happened to you?" Tails was now sitting next to Sonic. Sonic couldn't believe his eyes. It was Tails, he thought Tails was dead. "Tails?...I .. thought… you… were… dead." Sonic voice was vary horse. "I thought so too, but Elizabeth saved me."

Tails gets up and get his stuff and brings it to sonic. He gets out a bowl and puts it near Sonic. Tails opens a water bottle and pours cold water into the bowl, till it got to the top. Then Tails stops the water and close it up. "Drink it. You need it." Tails told Sonic. Sonic tries to drink it but couldn't. Tails then push it right in front of Sonic's face. Sonic then starts drinking it.

Tails pats his back. Sonic was still drinking the water. When Sonic was done he rest his eyes. Tails sigh, and started to examine him.

…..

Elizabeth heard that scourge was coming, so she goes down stairs and out the front door. She didn't want Scourge to mess up Tails with what he was doing with Sonic. Scourge was going to come in, but Elizabeth stopped him. "What are you doing?! Let me in!" Scourge demanded. "No! You hurt Sonic. You can't see him anymore." Elizabeth says as she crosses her arms. Scourge wasn't going to take no for an answer. He tried to sneak past her, but Elizabeth grab his arms. "Let me see my boy!" Scourge demand. "Your boy! He's not even your son, and you know that! You hurt him!" Elizabeth said sternly at Scourge. "I did not!" Scourge demanded. "You had him come back here. You not in charge here. If he was at your castle you would still watch over him, but not here."

Scourge was taken back by this. She was right, he has no power over Sonic here. "Can I at least, see him one last time?" Scourge asked. Elizabeth sigh. "Fine, but you have to do as I say, and leave right after." Scourge nods.

Elizabeth had cuffs Scourge with her powers and lest him in. She kept a close eyes on him. They went up the stairs. Elizabeth wouldn't let him go past the steps. She didn't want Scourge to mess up Tails.

Sonic opened his eyes and look at Scourge. "Master?" Scourge looked at him not pleased. "Boy get up and come here!" Scourge yelled. Sonic's head started hurting him. He tried to get up, but couldn't. "I can't master." Sonic says sadly. It didn't mess up Tails, it only helped him a bit.

Scourge couldn't believe this. He looks at Elizabeth. "Why can't he get up?" A few tears go down Elizabeth's cheek. "Don't you see? You hurt his back, he can't get up. You broke his back. You won't listen to my warnings. I try so hard to get you to stop before it's too late." Scourge couldn't believe this. Did he really need to listen to this girl? Elizabeth leads him out of the bell tower and when they were out she closed the door. She took off his hand cuffs.

"I did hurt one of my cats with not letting them breathe, and sat on them. When I let her out, she was painting hard. I did that twice, but I stopped before it was to late." Elizabeth told him this story that she did do, and regret doing it. Scourge looks at her again. "Do you like me?" Elizabeth sticks out her tug and shivers. "Ew! No! Not at all! I would never be with someone like you!" Scourge smiles, not an evil smile, but a friendly one. "Then why were you trying so hard to warren me?"

Elizabeth thought about it for a moment, then spoke. "Well I guess I felt sorry with you being evil and all. Evil not born, it's grown. Also your plan would fail. I tried to get you see the error of your ways, and maybe have your plan be more reliable." Scourge give a friendly chuckle. "You were right. I should have listen to you. I guess Miles has the same mined set as I did." Elizabeth nods.

"Could we be friends, Eli..za?" Elizabeth looks at him." It's Elizabeth. Maybe, but I think we have to wait on that. I don't trust you enough for that." Scourge sighs. "I guess that's fair. Nothing in my life changed, my parents couldn't change me. I was an orphan. I think that's why I took the kingdom." Elizabeth pats him on the shoulder. "Are you going to resign from being the prince?" Scourge sighs. "Yea. But I'll think I'll do that tomorrow. It's getting late." Scourge walks off.

Elizabeth comes back inside. Looks for Tails. "Tails, how did it go?" Tails looks up and saw Elizabeth. "Good. I banged him up. I'll give him four months to recover." "What about the second potion Scourge gave him?" Tails raise an eyebrow. How does she know this things? "There is a side effect, probably after he's done healing, he won't be able to talk." Tails grabs all his things and leaves.

Elizabeth goes to fined Sonic. She finds him in the bed with Sonic on his tummy. Laying his head near the edge on the bed. She shakes Sonic a bit. He opens his eyes, glad to see Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, I haven't seen you, in what feels like forever." Elizabeth smiles back at him. "It's good to see you to. Looks like the second potion is wearing off." Sonic slaps his head with his hand. "He got me to drink another one! That gave me a lot of pain." Elizabeth sighs. "Tomorrow your brother and sister will probably be themselves again. Sonic looks at her confused. "What makes you say that?" "The potions you guys had will where off when Scourge is defeated." Sonic looks at her surprised. "Scourge was defeated, but I didn't do anything." Elizabeth looks at Sonic. "Lest just say he had a change of heart. You should get some more sleep Sonic, you need to heal." Sonic looks her in a whiny way. "Do I have to? I have so many more questions." Elizabeth nods. "There will be plenty of time for that after you wake up again." Sonic sighs and goes back to sleep. Elizabeth then leaves.

* * *

The highlighted word in this story I didn't know how to spell. If you know how it's spelled pleas tell me.

* * *

I add the part I wanted to. To make a part more clear. Now that's done on time for me to start working on the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16: Scrouge girl

Chapter 16: Scrounge girl, and Sonic's siblings normal.

The next day. Scourge told the city that he's resigning from being the king. The crowd cheered. Scourge goes back inside the castle and gets ready to put the royal gear down, so he can leave Notre Dame for good. One of the house workers came up to Scourge and asked why he was resigning. Scourge told her that he seen the errors of his ways. He injured the one he need the most.

This worker was a female fox named Fiona. She liked him being the king, she thought he did a good job ruling. She wanted him to stay here with her.

"But I don't want you to go." She told him. Scourge looks at her. He looks at her from head to toe. "I thought you were a great ruler. You showed those people who was boss." She told him. "Do you want to come with me and go away with me?" Scourge asked her. She nodded. "We'll leave to night."

You're probably wondering where and how Miles felt about Scourge resigning. Scourge told this to Miles last night, and he wasn't happy with it. Miles was furious with Scourge. Miles plans were ruined. He left and went back to his own world.

….

Back at the bell tower with Manic and Sonia, They were watching there brother sleeping. He was back as a hedgehog and so were his brother and sister. Sonia and Manic were changed back this morning. When they woke up there where thrilled. They are normal now, and they wanted to show Sonic. So they went to see him, but to their disappointment he was not awake. They wanted to show him that there not stone statues any more.

"How long do you think it will be till he wakes up?" Manic asked his sister. They are both worried, since he hasn't woken up this morning, and not since they woke up. Sonia was sitting on the edge of Sonic's bed, she felt his heart rate. She also felt his wounds. "I don't know. He was really beat up." Sonia tells him. Manic is leaning against the wall. "It's not fair! Where back to normal and we can go out with him. Now where ok and he's not! It's the opposite of how this started." Manic told her. You could see how frustrated he was. "I know Manic. We just have to wait here, till he wakes up." Sonia told him. Manic gets off the wall he was leaning against and goes back into the room. "But what if he never wakes up! What if…he…doesn't…and…his…d.." Manic starts tearing up. Sonia looks and Manic and hugs him. "Don't say that! We just have to hope. We can't give up on him." Manic hugs is sister, for comfort and he nods.

Later the door opens and Elizabeth comes up to the floor. She goes to find them. She see them worrying about Sonic. "Tails say that it will take him four months for Sonic to recover." Manic and Sonia look at her. "Do you know when he'll wake up?" Manic ask Elizabeth. Elizabeth thinks about it. "Well he is injured badly. It really will take him a while to get his strength back. So I say it will be a while till he wakes up. Might not even be till Tails says he should be better by." Manic and Sonia looked her shocked. "Four months!" They said in unison. "But wouldn't he be awake before then? It was just his back not his head?" Sonia asked her. Elizabeth shakes her head. "Well usually it depends on the injury. Since he had two potions instead of one, it probably makes it even harder for him to heal. It also probably affects him in waking up. Also that potion hurt Sonic's head, when sonic didn't obey Scourge. So he probably won't wake up till he's better." Sonia and Manic look down. They won't be able to hear his brother till four months.

"I also came to bring you guys to a place to stay for the night." Manic and Sonia looked back at her shocked. "Why can't we stay here?" Manic asked. "And watch Sonic?" Sonia finished. Elizabeth sighs. "You guys aren't rock any more. You need and a bed to sleep in, and food to eat. You can visit Sonic, but you two can't live here. You won't survive. Sonic is the one that has a bed and fur. You guys don't have a bed or fur to keep you warm here and night." Manic and Sonia look down. They agree to go with Elizabeth.


	17. Chapter 17: Sonic bad The end?

**Chapter 17: Sonic goes bad? /The end?**

So that night Sonia and Manic slept at Rouge's house. She bought them some clothes for them to ware for the night. Manic and Sonia woke up later in the day, and they were about to leave to check on Sonic, but Rouge stopped them.

"Where do you think you two are going?" Rouge asked them. Sonia and Manic stop. "We want to see are brother." Manic said. "We want to check to see if he is awake." Sonia add on. Rouge smiles at them. "Well, I want to take you out shopping, before you two go home." Manic and Sonia look down. "We don't want to go home without Sonic." Manic said and took Sonia's hand and ran to the tower with her. Rouge sighs. "Looks like I'm going to have to tell Elizabeth." Rouge gets ready to leave her house and flies to Amy's house.

Rouge knocks on Amy's door. Amy opened the door. "Hi Rouge, I was expecting you later." "Yea, well they didn't want to go shopping. So I came earlier to tell Elizabeth." Rouge says. Amy lets Rouge inside. "You can wait here. She is not ready to leave yet. I'll tell her." Amy says leaving, then she goes upstairs to tell Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, Rouge told me she lost them." Amy telling her from outside the room. Elizabeth is getting changed. "That's fine Amy. If they want to see Sonic, that's ok. The queen isn't there yet. Not till this afternoon." Elizabeth tells Amy from in the room. Amy goes back down stairs to tell Rouge.

When Elizabeth was done getting ready, she came down stairs. Amy and Rouge look at her. "How will we get them to go home, if they run away?" Rouge asks Elizabeth. Elizabeth goes and walks over to the living room. "You did not fail me. I only asked for them to stay the night, not to keep them there with you." That didn't make Rouge feel better. "But I wanted to get them nice outfits. What if they never go back?" Amy agreed with Rouge. "She is right Elizabeth, what if they don't? We won't have any to carry on being the King or Queen." Elizabeth gets annoyed with this.

"One, you guys didn't know they were royalty, till I told you. Two, they don't know what it's like to be out on their own without Sonic. They were stone for most of their life. Three, I raised them and checked up on them, they will listen to me. We have time, before they go back home. We can't shove a new life on to them and have them except it." Amy and Rouge look down. "I'll meet you guys at the castle. I'll bring them there, I don't trust you to help them right now." Elizabeth tells the girls. Amy and Rouge nods. Elizabeth leaves to go talk with Sonia and Manic.

Elizabeth comes in the bell tower, goes to Sonic's room. She see the siblings there, where she guessed they would be. Sonia and Manic hear her, but they don't look. They were sitting on the floor under the bed hugging Sonic. "I see that you miss him. Which is why I'm fine you being here. You need him." Sonia look at her. They get up and hug with tears going down there eyes. Manic not showing his face.

"Is it true that we're royalty? Sonic told us, but is it really true?" Sonia asks her. Elizabeth nods. "Yes it is true, but you should know that your mother really does love you guys. She went into hiding so she could be with you when the time came." Sonia looks up at Elizabeth with tears in her eyes. "She did that for us?" Sonia asked. Elizabeth nods. "Then she doesn't love Sonic. I'm not going back without him!" Manic said mad. Elizabeth shakes her head. "Manic that's not true at all. She loves all three of you." Manic starts yelling and cries more. "Ones we go back, we'll never get to see Sonic again! Royals are too busy! We'll never see him again! He going to be forgotten!" Elizabeth shakes her head again, but smiles. "You be surprised with the effect he left on people. If anything the crowd loves him. Well as a mobian. Though, Tails saw him as a werehog and as a mobian, Tails is his friend and he'll do anything for Sonic. I don't think he can be forgotten about. He is also the bell ringer. People will miss him." That made Manic feel a bit better. "You mother is really a nice lady. If you ask her to see Sonic when he is better, she probably let you. But ask her nicely." Manic and Sonia look up at her. "Really?" They said in unison. Elizabeth nods.

They got up and felt better about going home. But they really do, wanted to say goodbye to Sonic, to let him know there leaving. Elizabeth felt bad for them, she really wanted to help them. She looked at her watch. They still had time. The queen actually came back around the morning, but she is letting her kids come back at noon. Elizabeth thought of something they could do.

"Manic and Sonia put your hands on Sonic's back. Say what you want to say and that you love him. If he gets enough love he might get some strength to talk with you guys." Elizabeth told them. Manic and Sonia looked at each other. They wanted to give it a go.

Sonia put her hand on Sonic's bake. Manic did the same on the other side. "Sonic if you can hear me, I want to say that Manic and I have to go home. We really don't want to go without you. We really want to see you awake one last time before we have to go. I really do love you Sonic and we don't want to leave without you." Sonia told Sonic.

Now it's Manic's turn. "Hey Sonic. Did you hear what Sonia had to say? I hope you did. I wanted tell you a few things as well. We had a lot of adventures in this tower. We always got to stick together, no matter what it was. All three of us had to live in this tower. We didn't get to be with or stay with you, when you left the tower. Now we have to leave you. We have to go are own ways now." Manic starts to cry. "I really don't want to leave without you dude. You can't die on me, bro. We need, I need you! I don't go to this new home without you bro! Where family, we can't leave you in your time of need. I need you Sonic. I really do love you. Don't you leave us! You hear, don't die on us!" Manic end up hugging and crying on Sonic.

Sonic smiles. "You thought I would leave my two best siblings." Sonic says. Sonia and Manic look at Sonic. Sonic slowly opens his eyes. "I wish I could go back with you guys to." Sonic said in a sad tone. Sonic and Manic hug Sonic crying. "Hey, easy. I'm still wounded you know." Sonic told them. Manic and Sonia let go, still with tears in their eyes. "We're sorry." They both said. "Where just so happy you're awake." Sonia said. "We were told that you wouldn't be awake till four months." Manic says. Sonic smile turns into a frown. "Oh." "We want to show you that where not stone anymore." Sonia told Sonic. "Well my eyes and head are over at this end." Sonic said. Sonic head is on the end of the bed. Sonia and Manic go to where Sonic could see them. "Elizabeth wasn't kidding. She said you be back to normal."

Sonia and Manic look at Elizabeth. "You never told us that you talked with Sonic about this." Sonia said looking at Elizabeth. "You didn't ask. And there are a lot of things going on today. I talked with him two nights ago. After talking with Scourge." Manic looks at Elizabeth. "Why would you talk with him?" "I have been since the first day he found out that I'm taking care of you guys at night! I told you that I have to be careful with what I told you. Do you remember that? I was the one that witness him killing your father and making you drink the potions he gave you. That's why I couldn't tell you. If it wasn't for me, all of you would be obeying Scourge." Elizabeth turned away.

She knew she changed the story, but she didn't want them to learn what Scourge taught them was the only way to live. She didn't want the hero's she knew learn to obey his bidding. She didn't want them to find out the hard way that Scourge wasn't there dad. She didn't want them to know they have been lied to this whole time.

All the hedgehogs were speechless. Sonic was getting mad inside. So she is the reason that Scourge hurt him because of her. She is the reason that Scourge made him obey Scourge! Sonic is starting to think this is all her fault.

Elizabeth turn around to see what Sonic is doing. She see that he is getting angry. "Manic! Sonia! Get out of the way!" Manic and Sonia were confused, but they did as told. Elizabeth goes near Sonic and throws a lot of sleeping power on Sonic. Sonic ends up going to sleep the moment it touches him. Elizabeth holds Sonia and Manic and goes out of the bell tower. Locks the door. She runs with them to the castle, when she thinks it's safe, she puts them down.

"What was that about?" Sonia ask Elizabeth. Elizabeth panting from running. "I...think…you're…going to…lose your…brother…that you love." Manic and Sonia look at her confused. "What do you mean? You said he was fine yesterday." Manic asked. "I said something that messed him up. This must be another side effect of having two potions on him. He starting to think all his torcher is my fault for altering the story. When he becomes a werehog again, there is more of a chance that he'll be in less control, a monster." Manic and Sonia get scared.

"Go in the castle, fined Amy and Rouge, they'll lead you to where you need to go." Elizabeth tells them. "What about are brother?" Manic asked. "Where? We don't know it around here." Sonia said. "I'll talk to Tails about it. Shadow! Silver!" Elizabeth told then called. Shadow and Silver came out, the two knights. "Yes." They said. Elizabeth point to the two hedgehogs. "This are the queen's children. Please show them inside." Shadow and Silver look at them. Shadow smiles and Sonia. Shadow grabs Sonia's arm. "This way my princess." And they went off inside. Silver showed Manic inside.

…..

Elizabeth runs to Tails house and knocks on the door. Tails opens up. "Hi Elizabeth. What brings you here?" "You need to look at Sonic again! There might be another side effect and it will make him a monster. If not that word then, He'll become a werehog again and not have control over it." Elizabeth said as fast as she could. Tails needed a second to process it. Then he lets her inside.

They go to his lab. "So you're saying that he is going to lose control?" Elizabeth nods. "Is there any signs that he got mad?" Elizabeth nods again. "I told him something, that you think would make him happy, but he thought of in the opposite way and I could see him getting madder by the minute." "What did you tell him?" Tails asked. Elizabeth said the quote. "If it wasn't for me raising them, they would be obeying Scourge." Tails thought about it. "Ok, I'll check on him to night." "Thanks, and one more thing. Could you check on Sonic during the four mouths for him to heal?" Tails looks at her surprised. "Why can't you do it?" "I have to go back home for school. I wouldn't be able to check on him during that time." Elizabeth stated. Tails sighs. "Fine. But does anyone else know you'll be gone?" "Amy rose. You can have her help if you wish, but not when Sonic is mad." Elizabeth say, but doesn't want to put Amy in danger. She needs her to be with Sonic. "Good to know. I'll let you know what I find out when you come back from school." Tails said a bit relieved that he's not the only one that knows and that there's help. "Thanks. You're the best, Tails."

**The end?**

* * *

This is the end of the book. I'm final done with the book. Don't worry there will be a sequel. But there might be a while till it's up. So stay stay toned.


End file.
